


He's a Keeper!

by Sherlockian_87



Series: Sherlolly Jello Shots [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlolly, F/M, In more ways than one, Molly has had a bad week, Shameless Smut, Sherlock knows how to make it better, Smut, smutty smut smut, yummy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An off week for Molly, ending in a shocking surprise from Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's a Keeper!

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea stuck in my head for awhile. Actually it came to me when I was lying in bed in utter misery with my migraine earlier this month, and I’ve only just now finally sat myself down to write it!
> 
> So ... enjoy ;) It’s quite naughty!!!

It had been an off week for Molly. Nothing felt right. She found it hard to focus, and all she wanted to do when she woke up each morning was to stay in bed. Annoyingly enough the weather wasn't cooperating with her mood either. Each day dawned sunny and bright, when she would have honestly loved a gloomy sky with plenty of rain. Also the fact that Sherlock had been away for nearly two weeks now, working on a case in the south of France, hadn't helped much in improving her mood. Nor the fact that he rarely sent a single text when he was working.

When Friday at last arrived, Molly couldn't help but feel slightly relieved. She had the entire weekend off and she intended on spending the majority of it in her bed, with her laptop or possibly a book. She had stopped on her way home and bought a large bottle of red wine, several bags of crisps, a bag of Maltesers, and two packages of dark chocolate digestives. Yes, she was set for a weekend in!

She took her time climbing the three flights of stairs to her flat, grumbling about the fact that the lift still hadn't been fixed. Upon putting the key into her lock and stepping into her flat she let out a long and weary, yet relieved, sigh. She put her bags on the floor, setting her keys down on the small table before she toed off her shoes and took off her coat. She then carried her bags into the kitchen and quickly put away what she had bought.

When she walked back into her lounge a large rectangular box that was wrapped in brown paper, caught her eye. It was sat upon her coffee table. She came to a standstill and stared at it. She strained her ears, listening for any sort of sound that would tell her that she had an intruder. A thought came to her then that Toby hadn't come out to greet her and meow for his food. She felt her heart start to race, and after taking in a few calming breaths she silently moved towards where she kept one of her cricket bats hidden.

Once she had it tightly in her grip she began to slowly move through her flat. This was wonderful; this was exactly what she needed after her less than wonderful week! But what sort of intruder would leave something? Didn't intruders normally take things? All of these thoughts rushed through her brain as she moved towards her bedroom. Slowly and carefully she pushed open her door and the sight that met her caused a great rush of breath to escape her. Curled up on her bed were Toby and her Consulting Detective. Her arms that she had had raised high, dropped to her side. She put down the cricket bat and tiptoed towards the bed. Toby let out a soft chirp when he saw her and began to purr.

She gave the feline a scratch behind the ears before she reached out and gently brushed the curls back from Sherlock's forehead. He stirred then slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her. He smiled.

"Oh hello," he mumbled, his voice thick with sleep. He rolled onto his back, the sheet falling away to reveal that he was dressed only in his pyjama bottoms.

"Hi." She continued to run her hand through his curls. They were still damp from the shower he had taken. "You gave me quite a fright, you know?"

He grimaced as he sat up and wiped at his eyes. "Mmm, sorry about that. I didn't exactly intend to fall asleep."

"I didn't see your coat; usually that's how I know you're here."

"Oh that. I had to drop it off at the cleaners," he explained, rubbing at the back of his neck.

"Ahh, how long have you been in my flat?" She placed her hands on her hips.

He glanced at the clock that was on her beside table. "Three hours."

"Why didn't you let me know you were back?"

Sherlock reached out and grabbed her, tugging her down onto the bed. Toby made a run for it, no longer wanting to be within the vicinity of his humans; they could be quite loud. Sherlock crossed his arms over her lower back, rather enjoying the fact that she was pressed up against his chest. Molly draped her arms over his shoulders, smiling at him.

"Well?" she asked.

He tightened his hold on her. "I knew you were working, and I thought it would be a nice surprise for you when you got home."

Her smile widened slightly as she moved her hand to play with the hair at the nape of his neck. "It was a nice surprise, once I realized it was you and not some intruder."

His brow crinkled. "Intruder? Why did you think I was an intruder?"

"The box on my coffee table!"

His eyes widened in recognition. "OH! Why on earth would you think an intruder would leave you something?"

She shrugged. "I didn't really know what to think."

"You didn't open it?"

She shook her head. "No. I was more concerned with checking to make sure I wasn't about to be attacked."

He hummed. "Well, now that we've established the fact that I am not an intruder, you should go open it!"

"Ok." She started to move away but he tugged her back to him.

"Can I get a kiss first?" he asked, giving his largest puppy dog eyes.

Molly chuckled. "Of course!"

He kissed her passionately, deeply. When they at last parted, they were both out of breath.

She sighed happily. "Mmmm, I think someone missed me!"

He gave her another kiss, this one gentle and short. "Of course I missed you. I always miss you."

Molly returned the kiss. "I've missed you too. Did you really bring me back a present?"

"Wellllll ... it's not from France. I bought it on my way to your flat."

"Oh."

He pulled her towards the edge of the bed. "Come on, I want you to open it." He led her from the room, and back out into the lounge. He dropped down onto the settee, rubbing at his face. "Go ahead, open it Molly!" he told her amidst a loud yawn.

She sat herself down beside him and pulled the box closer to her. Sherlock nudged himself forward and slipped his arms around her waist before he pressed his face into her neck, leaning into her. Molly smiled as she began to rip at the paper, when she revealed what the gift was she let out a soft gasp. It was a hardcover boxed set of the Harry Potter series.

"Oh Sherlock!" She could feel him smiling against her neck.

He moved his head so that he could lay it down upon her shoulder. "I thought you'd appreciate having the matching set; especially since all of yours are so worn from constant reading. And the ones you do have are mix-matched of paperback and hardcover!"

Molly turned and pressed her lips to his in a hungry kiss. He pulled her onto his lap, leaning back into the cushions.

"Mmm, I think she likes it!" he said to her with a smile.

She straddled his waist, her knees coming to rest on either side of his hips. "I don't like it, I love it! Thank you." She placed her hands on his smooth, bare chest.

His smile grew larger. "You're welcome."

She brushed the tip of her nose against his. "Will you allow me to thank you, and welcome you home properly?" She rocked her hips up against him, a smile coming to her lips when he hitched in a breath.

"Mmmm, I think so, yes." He slipped his hands beneath her jumper, massaging the skin on her back.

She tilted her self forward, her lips gently brushing against his. "Undress me," she whispered to him.

He slid his hands out from her jumper and grabbed the hem, pulling it upwards. She leaned back and raised her arms so that he could lift it off. He quickly unbuttoned her blouse, briefly becoming distracted as she kissed him. As soon as the blouse joined her jumper on the floor he moved his hands over her back and unhooked her bra, desperate to hold her breasts in his hands.

She moaned into his mouth the moment his fingers touched her skin, the sound deepening to a groan as he rolled her nipples between his fingertips. She arched her back, pressing herself into his hands, grinding her hips down upon his growing erection. "I need you!" she whimpered, as he mouthed a hot trail of kisses down the length of her neck.

He dropped his hands away from her breasts and down to the front of her trousers, quickly undoing the button and zip. She forced herself off of his lap so that she could remove her trousers. When she started to pull down her knickers he stopped her.

"Leave them on," he told her, his voice hoarse with desire.

A soft sort of whine escaped her throat. He quickly raised his hips from the settee and tugged down his pyjamas, his erection now no longer straining against the fabric. His pyjama bottoms only made it to his knees before she once more straddled his waist. She wrapped her hand around his cock stroking him as she pressed her lips to his. He returned his hands to her breasts, groaning as she situated herself directly over him, with her other hand she pulled her knickers to the side allowing her wet sex to brush against the tip of his cock.

She settled the head directly against her opening and slowly sank herself down upon him, her tight, wet warmth surrounding his cock. Their eyes were locked, their foreheads pressed together. As soon as he was seated fully inside of her, Sherlock released her breasts and placed his hands on her bum before kissing her deeply.

Molly moaned and whimpered between kisses as she began to truly ride him; reveling in the sensation of his cock filling her up, touching deep inside of her in just the right places. When he pulled away from her mouth, in order to lick and suckle at each of her breasts, she arched her back and let out a soft wail. He slid one hand down her stomach, and gave her clit a few strokes with his thumb, back and forth, over the fabric of her knickers.

"Oh! Oh!" she cried out, a shudder coursing through her body.

He gave her clit another stroke and she screamed out his name, her walls clamping around his cock. He swore and bucked his hips up into her. "Molly, Molly, Molly!" he chanted as slowly thrust up into her, ending with a final groan of her name as he too reached his release.

She fell boneless against him, burrowing her face into his neck as she struggled for breath. He held her close, gently running his hands up and down her back.

"Mmmm … welcome home, and ahhh – thank you," she murmured.

He chuckled. "If this is the thank you I get … I think I'll start bringing you gifts each time I return from a case!"

She gave his chest a gentle swat. "You don't need to do that. You're gift enough!" She tilted her head back so that she could look up at him, and their lips met in a gentle kiss.

"Round two?" he asked with a cheeky smirk.

She let out a giggle. "Yes please!"

Molly helped him to fully remove his pyjama bottoms before he stood and carried her into the bedroom. As soon as he laid her down upon the bed he stripped her of her knickers and buried his face between her thighs, lapping hungrily at her clit. By the time she was screaming his name yet again he was fully hard. He wiped his mouth clean with the back of his hand before moving up her body and sliding into her with ease.

"Fuck!" she moaned as he became nestled fully inside of her. She raised her legs so that she could lock them around his lower back.

He began to thrust, pulling his cock from her completely before filling her with his full length every time.

"Mmm, you're a keeper!" she gasped out.

He snorted, slightly ashamed of himself for actually getting the joke. When she let out a giggle he nipped at her pulse point, before giving a particularly hard thrust. She mewled, clutching tightly onto his shoulders. He continued in this manner, and within no time they were crying out as they came together. He struggled to prevent himself from falling onto her, managing to catch himself in time and drop to the side. They lay there panting heavily for a few moments before Molly curled herself up against him.

Sherlock tucked his arm around her and pressed his lips to her forehead before saying, "You're a keeper as well."

**Author's Note:**

> >:D
> 
> Please leave a review ... they're my life source ;)


End file.
